Dead Space: Downfall - Extras
This article lists the various minor character deaths that occur in Dead Space: Downfall, the animated prequel to the first Dead Space video game. * The film begins with a video log left by the film's main protagonist, Alissa Vincent. In the log, she states that the whole crew of the USG Ishimura and the colonists of Aegis VII are all dead and that their bodies have been taken over by an alien life-form. The life-forms in question are called "Necromorphs" in the Dead Space games, though they are not named in the film. * As the Ishimura is arriving in orbit above Aegis VII, Alissa looks over a security report from the colony. A list of colony personnel appears on her screen, the individuals having each been responsible for murdering fellow colonists. One of the subjects on the list had committed suicide. All of these violent incidents are related to the uncovering of a mysterious artifact referred to as the "Marker". * Dr. Kyne steps out of the infirmary after sedating a crazed colonist and witnesses two medical staff wheeling a corpse to the morgue. There are 20 bodies inside the morgue, all either murdered by other crazed colonists or driven to suicide by Marker-induced dementia. * An engineer accompanying Colin Barrow suddenly disappears when Barrow goes to check on his wife. In all likelihood, he was killed and turned into a Necromorph. * Barrow runs down a corridor and past an open door. Inside, two bodies can be seen, likely killed by Necromorphs. * Jennifer Barrow - Colin's wife and the person who first discovered the Marker on Aegis VII. Influenced by the relic, she goes insane and begins harming herself. Later, Colin arrives in their quarters and witnesses Jennifer slash her own throat with a laser pick. Her body is later seized by an Infector which turns her into a Slasher. * After communications with the Aegis VII colony are re-established, the Ishimura crew on the bridge witness several images of inexplicable carnage: streaks of blood decorating hallways, rooms littered with bodies or merely pieces of them. In one image, a mechanical door is being kept from closing by a severed leg. * Accompanying the images of bloody horror is a chart of the various colonists on Aegis VII. All of the mugshots on the screen rapidly turn red as the colonists all start dying. * A panicked member of the dig team contacts the Ishimura and frantically pleads for help. As Alissa and the others on the bridge watch, the screen is suddenly splattered with blood as the digger is struck by a scythe-like blade. * Barrow's shuttle lands aboard the Ishimura. However, this only results in the Necromorphs infesting the ship as well. * Leggio wakes up and follows a trail of blood to the Ishimura's morgue. He finds that the staff who were on duty are dead and have been dismembered in a horrific fashion. Necromorph Infectors can be seen transforming many of the bodies into Slashers. * The body of Leggio reanimates as a Necromorph and attacks Dobbs in the morgue. Dobbs is mortally wounded and soon after the Leggio Slasher is gunned down by Vincent and the rest of her team. * Inside a shower room, several people have been killed by Necromorphs. A large naked man runs out as a Necromorph Pregnant chases him. The man slips and falls, allowing the Pregnant to pounce on him and rip him apart. An Infector then reanimates his body as a Slasher. * A woman tries to run out of the shower area, but she is impaled through the back by a Necromorph and pulled back inside where she is likely turned into one herself. * Captain Mathius and his bridge officers watch a monitor in horror, witnessing crew members being slaughtered in the mess hall by Necromorphs. * Vincent and her team arrive in the mess hall too late. Everyone is dead and the Necromorphs are piling up the corpses. * Vincent's team open fire upon a horde of Slashers, but the creatures seem largely unaffected by bullets. Samuel Irons comes to the rescue, using a plasma saw to carve up the Necromorphs. * The Ishimura's emergency shuttles are all launched with no one aboard them. Thus, all of the crew are doomed to become prey to the Necromorphs. * Vincent's team flee from a horde of Slashers and Irons seals a door upon one of them, crushing it. * Ramirez uses his pistol to shoot out the legs of three of the pursuing Slashers. The creatures remain motionless after being crippled. * In the hydroponics bay, Shen is attacked by a Pregnant. She decapitates the creature and then cuts open its belly, but in doing so unleashes a cluster of tiny Swarmers. * The group manage to kill the Swarmers and a pursuing mob of Slashers with their plasma saws. * Hanson is attacked by a Necromorph Lurker, but succeeds in carving the creature in half. * Shen slices up a Slasher that is about to attack Hanson from behind. * Vincent and Ramirez crawl through a duct to reach a room where several survivors are hiding. Irons confronts a horde of Necromorphs on his own to buy Vincent time and manages to kill many of them until he is impaled through the chest. * With her entire team dead, Alissa is left with no option but to try and warn any other vessels about the Marker and the incident. She launches a distress beacon and opens the hangar doors, venting a swarm of Necromorphs into space and herself along with them. Category:Extras Category:Anime Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Dead Space: Downfall